


SinBin Request: Cuffed and Teased

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: okay MAYBE I got a little carried away, heh.... I'm gonna burn in hell and imma enjoy it
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	SinBin Request: Cuffed and Teased

h


End file.
